Modern aircraft have large and complex electrical wiring systems, which contain miles of wire and thousands of interconnects. These systems are expensive and time consuming to maintain. Typically, a wire fault affects other systems on the aircraft, which draws the attention of maintainers. They focus on the equipment, which can result in wasted time and the false removal of expensive systems, before they focus on the wiring. With the number of electrical and avionics systems increasing in aircraft, a proportional increase in wiring also occurs. Wires are often routed in hard to reach areas of the aircraft, reducing the ability to conduct a visual inspection for faults or wire condition. The current fleet of deployed aircraft has very little technology to detect and isolate wire faults. Previous technology includes sensors to detect wiring faults, but few have been fully integrated into the aircraft.